Your Love is My Mission (part 2)
"Hey skye!!" Kara stated nervously. "Guys it's terrible!!" Skye stated. "what's wrong Skye?" Chase asked. "It's the news!!!" the paw patrol all ran to one TV in the tower ande saw a terrifying news flash on the tv "This just in, a killer is on the loose in Adventure bay, but not just any killer, AN ANIMAL KILLER! Police say the killer escaped from the asylum a few days ago and is killing animals due to killing animals"being his life" If you have an animals who you dearly love, police say to lock your doors and windows and to stay inside until they capture the killer." As the news played, Kara just stared at the news as her hands formed a fist as she whispered "Cookie" to herself. "Oh no!!! An animal killer!!! Rubble stated scared as he hid under the couch. "Guys, I locked all the doors and windows so we are safe as long as we stay inside!" Ryder stated as he locked the windows. "So Marshall, what were you guys taking about?" Skye asked Marshall as Marshall looked at Kara. "Um.......um........ We were talking about....." Marshall began as he stared at Kara as he gave her a "Help me" look. "The crime!! We Were talking about the crime!! we knew about the crime before the news came on!!" Kara stated nervously smiling. Zuma stared at Kara knowing she was hiding something. "Ok?" Skye said as she walked away to talk to Rubble and Rocky. "You were lying weren't you Kara?" Zuma asked giving them the "I know your lying" look. "No we weren't!" Marshall stated smiling and sweating at the same time. "You guys are lying!! What are you guys hiding?" Zuma asked staring at them. "just tell him guys!" Chase stated spas his face turned red. "Um Zuma, i'll tell you as long as you don't tell." Kara stated. " I promise!!" Zuma stated as he leaned in as Kara whispered Chase's secret. "HE LIKES-" Zuma started until Kara covered his mouth and carried him to another room. "Geez some promise!!" Chase stated sarcastically. "You like Skye? Why won't you tell her?" Zuma asked. "Im afraid she wont like me back...." "You won't know until you tell her!" "You are right Zuma! Thanks........." "Hey you guys, do you know what Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Kara are hiding?" Skye asked Rubble and Rocky as they saw the 4 in the other room. "I don't know.........wait a minute............" Rubble stated smiling. "What Rubble? You know why?" Rocky asked. "Yep.... It has something to do with Skye!!" Rubble stated. "What do you mean Rubble?" Skye asked. "I think one of them likes you and I mean like-likes you." Rubble stated. " Your being ridiculous!! Rocky tell him he is being ridiculous!" Skye commanded Rocky as she was shocked about Rubble's answer. "I think Rubble is right Skye! I think one of them has a crush on you" Rocky exclaimed. "No one does!!" "Not even Chase?" Rubble asked as He pointed to Chase. "Chase....." Skye whispered to herself as she stared at him lovestruck, but then got back to her senses. " Chase is just my friend, I mean he is brave, smart, loyal, caring and always there for me, but-" Rubble and Rocky's glare stopped Skye from talking. "I think I like Chase.." Click here for the previous part. Click here the next part. Click here for more information about "Cookie". Category:FanonCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Parts